Paroles d'artiste
by kalid1983
Summary: Saison 3 - Cours particuliers d'un style inédit


PAROLES D'ARTISTE

Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être un artiste. Beaucoup d'hommes se sont autoproclamés artistes sans savoir de quoi ils parlaient, sans avoir la moindre once de talent... Tous des artisans de seconde zone. Je les surpasse tous par mon talent, mon imagination, ma créativité... Car oui, être un artiste c'est tout un travail de chaque jour... de chaque heure... de chaque seconde... C'est tout un art. Et quand je parle d'art, je ne pense pas à la peinture, à la sculpture ou à tous ces autres moyens d'expression artistique somme toute primitifs. Tout ceci est désuet. Tout ceci est dépassé. Place à l'innovation ! Place au vrai sens artistique ! Place à la matière ! La matière, c'est l'humain. L'art, la torture. D'infinies possibilités. Un pur plaisir des sens. La satisfaction d'avoir accompli la plus belle des œuvres d'art.

Mon nom est Lilith, démone de première classe et artiste renommée. Laissez-moi vous montrer un aperçu de mes talents... Prenez place mes très chers admirateurs !... Soyez mes hôtes !

Vous aurez sans doute remarqué mon apparence. Une enfant. Et pourquoi me direz-vous ? Allons ! Allons ! Soyons sérieux, où serait le plaisir si j'étais une adulte ? Non, voyez-vous, lorsque l'on est un artiste, il faut penser à tout. La matière. Les outils. Le lieu. L'effet de surprise. Il faut toujours ménager cet effet-là ; c'est à cela qu'on reconnaît les vrais artistes, ce que je suis sans me vanter. Mais vous avez raison, revenons à nos moutons. Qui croirait qu'une chose aussi fragile, aussi innocente puisse être capable de... Vous dites ? Torturer ? Tuer ? Noooon... Je dirais plutôt modeler... jouer... créer... On n'a jamais idée de tout ce que ces petites mains sont capables de faire. C'est pas vous qui direz le contraire, pas vrai madame ? Oups, pardon, j'oubliais... Pas madame. Maman.

Notez la réaction de la matière. L'incompréhension. L'appréhension. La peur. Le regard suppliant. Juste fin prête à être modelée. Juste fin prête à devenir mon chef-d'œuvre. Car elle le sera inévitablement. Bientôt. Mais avant... Usons encore un peu de cette surprise dont nous parlions tout à l'heure. La matière est malléable mais son esprit encore plus. Il suffit d'un sourire pour lui redonner espoir. Il suffit d'un sourire pour qu'elle se détende. Il suffit d'un sourire pour qu'elle oublie tout le reste. Qu'elle est attachée. Qu'elle ne se trouve plus face à sa fille mais à une artiste. C'est donc avec effroi qu'elle voit se dessiner ce couteau dans ma si petite main. Je caresse de l'autre sa joue. Elle tremble. Elle pleure. Elle supplie intérieurement. Je le lis dans ses yeux. Délicieux effluves. Délicate musique qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le bâillon devient inutile. Mais une artiste restant une artiste, je laisse glisser la lame froide tout contre sa peau. Voyez ces yeux qui ne quittent pas mon précieux outil. Voyez ces frissons, cette chair de poule. Pur aphrodisiaque. Pur plaisir. L'espace d'un instant, vous êtes si proches de votre matière que tout vous paraît possible. Des flashs apparaissent dans votre tête ; vous pouvez même voir l'œuvre accomplie. Ça stimule votre esprit créatif et soudain vous ne pouvez plus le contenir. Vous laissez le couteau trancher le tissu et, avant même que la matière n'ait le temps de réagir, vous commencez à la sculpter, à la façonner comme si elle était faite d'argile.

Ecoutez ces hurlements. Ecoutez cette douce symphonie. Voyez ces mouvements désordonnés qui donnent toute leur valeur, toute leur beauté à cette œuvre qui n'est qu'ébauchée. Tout ceci n'est-il pas merveilleux...? Et maintenant tendez l'oreille ! Vous entendez ce flic floc ? Vous entendez ce rythme, cette vie qui s'écoule en cadence ? C'est un signe. Les hurlements se sont étouffés, noyés dans la matière, pour ne laisser place qu'à de vagues gémissements. Mon chef-d'œuvre est presque terminé. Ne reste que la touche finale. Je dépose mon couteau pour reporter mon attention sur un outil bien plus adéquat : un poignard.

Il me faut porter ma marque et pour cela, j'approche un tabouret. Mon apparence n'a pas que des avantages mais ça en vaut la peine. Mon petit bras, porté par mon statut de démone, s'abat sur sa poitrine. Vous entendez ce craquement ? Vous entendez ce flot ? Vous entendez ces efforts inutiles pour survivre ? Délicieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous pensez que mon œuvre est finie ? Voyons, un artiste doit savoir surprendre. Toujours. C'est pourquoi il est important de faire corps avec la matière. Plonger dans les entrailles et en retirer ce qui en fait la vie, c'est justement cette touche finale qu'il me manquait. Oh ! Je vous ai éclaboussé !... Désolée si je ne m'excuse pas. Ça fait partie de ce spectacle. Vous semblez écœurés. Par-fait ! Allons, ne faites pas ce regard étonné !... ça signifie simplement que mon travail en tant qu'artiste a trouvé son public, qu'il a été reconnu et ça, ça n'a pas de prix !

Mais comme toute œuvre, elle est éphémère et en tant qu'artiste, je me réserve le droit de la perfectionner. Une œuvre ne se borne pas à la matière. Elle prend tout son sens avec le jeu du décor et de la scène. Vous m'excuserez donc si je vous quitte quelques instants. Il est un moment où l'artiste doit savoir prendre du recul par rapport à son œuvre.

"Maman ? MAMAN !"

"Tu m'ennuies."

On entend un craquement alors que la tête de la fillette effectue un tour à 180°.

Vous voyez, c'est justement la petite touche dramatique qu'il me manquait pour achever ce tableau. Magnifique ? Je trouve aussi. C'est rare de trouver un public si averti de nos jours.

Elle sourit. Devant elle gisent une dizaine de corps pâles comme la mort, sans doute sans vie depuis quelques heures déjà.


End file.
